<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turn me into a sap, will you? by izukillme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974601">turn me into a sap, will you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme'>izukillme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Aomine Daiki, Idiots in Love, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine just really fucking misses Kagami, okay?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KnBVdayChallenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turn me into a sap, will you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "I wish you were here."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aomine sighed, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. It was a warm, sunny summer day… he didn’t have school… he’d spent the morning playing basketball… and Kagami was in America.</p><p>
  <em> Damn it, Kagami. Why did you have to go visit your dad? Can’t you stay with me? </em>
</p><p>He knew it was stupid and childish to entertain such thoughts, but he couldn’t help it. The debacle with basketball in middle school had left him with crippling depression and anxiety; though Kagami was helping him work through it, and he had gotten a hell of a lot better than he used to be, he still had bad days - especially when his boyfriend was not around to help him out. It made him feel like everyone was just going to leave him, though he knew how far from the truth that was. </p><p>Fun, right?</p><p>With much effort, Aomine pulled himself up into a sitting position. Though in any other situation he would just lie where he was, he knew that Kagami would be disappointed if he allowed his issues to ruin his whole day. Besides, he could cheer himself up with the knowledge that his boyfriend would be back next week. Seven days, a short enough time to wait. </p><p>Or not. </p><p>It felt like an eternity. Ordinarily summer always whizzed by, forcing Aomine to sit up and start doing work again. But this time it just seemed to keep dragging on and on and <em> on - </em></p><p>With a frustrated cry, Aomine threw himself back on the grass and stared petulantly up at the sky, a listless feeling pervading his entire being. The sun was bright, but he knew one thing that was brighter, and much nicer to look at - Kagami’s smile.</p><p>
  <em> Dammit, idiot. I wish you were here. I miss you so much -  I know, I know, sappy. But… I can’t help wanting you to be with me always. I want you to hold me and hug me and kiss me - I want to play one-on-one with you - I want to go on dates where you drain me of all my pocket money at Maji Burger and then I settle it by beating you at all the arcade games we’ll play later.  </em>
</p><p>Aomine pulled his phone out of his pocket just so he could stare at the picture of Kagami on his home screen. In it, Kagami was laughing, head thrown back as sunlight danced along the elegant curve of his tan neck. His eyes were bright, and he looked content just to be in the mere presence of Aomine. It made Aomine happy to know that for once, he was giving someone contentment rather than ripping out their heart and stamping all over it.</p><p>He looked at the time - it was 6:45pm. He should be getting back to their apartment: he had moved in with Kagami on learning that his boyfriend lived alone. For one, Kagami was loaded, and two, no teenager should live alone like that. Aomine’s parents had, thankfully, supported the decision, and so it was that they now lived together. It almost felt like they were a married couple sometimes: Aomine smirked to himself, thinking all they needed was rings and a document to make it official.</p><p>He would someday. He knew that. Despite the fact that they were still so young, just twenty, he knew that Kagami was the one for him. Kagami had pulled him out of every single pit he’d fallen into with a smile and an, “Aho. I love you.”, and Aomine didn’t know how to repay that except by giving Kagami every single bit of himself. And more than that, they <em> fit.</em> They didn’t even need to speak to know what the other was thinking - more often than not, they had been yelled at by people for just communicating with facial expressions. Kise had called it “freaky.” They were a perfect duo, both on the court and off it. Aomine sighed, the melancholy setting in. He missed Kagami so much it hurt. It was like a part of him had been ripped out - he hated it, hated it, <em> hated </em> it. </p><p>He got up and started walking, trying not to think about how much he missed his boyfriend. They would call each other in about an hour, so he had that to look forward to. It didn’t stop him from needing Kagami here right this second, but Aomine was a big boy - he would deal with it.</p><p>As he approached the large apartment block, he noticed that a light was on. He frowned: he never left electricity on, having grown up in a poor household and learning to save every bit he could. The light being on could only mean one thing.</p><p>Someone was inside his house.</p><p>Aomine started running, all thoughts of loneliness forgotten as he reached for the keys in his pocket. He climbed up the stairs two at a time, blessing his fitness with every breath as he shoved the keys in the door and threw it open, stance ready to throw the intruder across the room - </p><p>“Welcome home!” shouted a familiar loud voice, and a large weight that smelled of airplane flung itself onto Aomine, throwing him to the ground. Aomine choked, his lungs crushed under the weight, until his brain caught up with his body and he realised who the ‘intruder’ was.</p><p>“Taiga?!” he rasped breathlessly, arms coming up to wrap around Kagami’s waist.</p><p>Kagami sat up, peeling himself off Aomine and grinning that impish grin he had been missing not ten minutes ago. “I’m back early.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Aomine said dryly, masking the happiness that he felt. “Why not spend some more time with your dad? I could’ve managed without you another week, you know? I know how much you value your time with him.”</p><p>Kagami blushed, looking away. “He sent me back, actually… something about ‘can’t watch you sitting here pining after your boyfriend, go home to him.’”</p><p>Shock followed by pleasure washed through Aomine’s body, and he grinned, sitting up and shoving Kagami off of him.</p><p>“So you missed me just as much as I missed you?” he teased, stealing a kiss from Kagami.</p><p>“No,” Kagami answered with a straight face. “For the first week I didn’t even think about you.”</p><p>Aomine’s eyes filled with fake tears. “So mean, Taiga!” he sniffed, looking away and pouting. “I hate you!”</p><p>“I’ll take that to mean you<em> don’t </em> want burgers, then? I was just making some for both of us, but since you hate me I guess more for me, right?” Kagami said teasingly, getting up and going into the kitchen.</p><p>Aomine whipped around in alarm. “I - wait, no! Taiga, I want burgers!” he pleaded, chasing his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Kagami’s waist from behind. “I love you.”</p><p>Kagami grinned, turning around and kissing him. “Aho. I love you too.”</p><p>“Awesome. Now can I have some burgers?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“<em>T</em><em>aiga!” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>